Teachings
by Byakuzee
Summary: She guessed she could give the credit to its rightful owner. Implied one-sided!Trish/Vergil. Oneshot for MarinaEverlasting.


So I noticed that I still didn't write anything for Trish.

Shame on me /slaps self

This fic is dedicated to **MarinaEverlasting,** who I obviously adore for being an awesome fandom friend :D

* * *

Teachings

* * *

**She learned obedience from Mundus.**

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, she saw three glowing orbs hovering over her.

A voice commanded her then, "You'll do as I say, for you are mine."

At that moment, she didn't know any better.

At that moment, she thought that this was her purpose of living.

And so, she obeyed.

* * *

**She learned her identity from Nelo Angelo.**

* * *

Everyone would call her Eva, from the highest ranked to the lowest, all of them called her Eva.

Except for him.

Him as in Nelo Angelo, the silent dark slayer of Mundus.

He never called her by her known name, sometimes, she thinks he refuses to call her by it.

So, awfully curious and oblivious to the others' warnings, she asked him why he doesn't call her by that name.

He never answered.

She didn't give up though, she would always ask him that question every time he was ordered to accompany her somewhere, and he would always keep silent, never acknowledging her even with a look.

She didn't know why, but she favored him.

One day, helmet gone and eyes tormented, he told her this:

_"You're not Eva, you will never be Eva."_

Instead of being upset by that notion, she inexplicably sighed in relief.

In the next day, she demanded everyone to call her Trish, she saw the name in one of the books she read and she grew fond of it.

No one knew the reason for that change, and she didn't care to explain it.

Nelo Angelo never called her by her new name, but the a single nod of approval was all she needed to know about his opinion.

Trish very much liked her new name.

* * *

**She learned pride from Sparda.**

* * *

Everyone she knew called him a traitor.

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

His tale was one of the first things she heard from her peers, it was a basic knowledge to have in a world such as theirs.

Though frankly, she couldn't loath him as much as everyone liked her to. It takes an immense amount of will power to rebel against your own kind and winning over them single-handedly, she thinks, a will that taught her to do what she believed was right and take pride in it.

A will she respected him for.

* * *

**She learned sacrifice from Eva.**

* * *

It was only for a mere flash, but she saw the real Eva.

Dante was right, she could never match her fire.

That woman, that human that had her face, had a light that could concur Mundus's darkness.

A light that reached her demonic heart and made her step in front of Dante, shielding him from Mundus's wrath.

Trish knew that she wasn't Eva, knew that she could never be her.

But who said she wanted to be her anyway?

She would be her own person and sacrifice for the ones she cared for.

Just like Eva did.

* * *

**She learned humanity from Dante.**

* * *

_Devils Never Cry_, Dante told her after the whole ordeal was done with.

_But you cried... I cried..._

And then she realized the true meaning of what he said.

_You can be a human even when you're not._

When Trish looked at him, Dante just smiled.

_You're right,_ Trish thought, smiling herself.

* * *

**She learned companionship from Lady.**

* * *

When she learned about Lady's past, Trish grew confused about why she was willing to work with a full demon like herself.

Lady laughed at her question as she answered, "Sometimes, devils can be human too. And besides, friends don't judge each other because of trivial things."

"I agree, working with a weak human like yourself is something I need to endure," Trish said after getting over the shock of Lady's reply.

"Oh, shut it, bitch," Lady waved dismissively as she left, looking highly amused.

_Friends, huh?_

She was okay with that.

* * *

When she discovered herself and found new ideals and people she would fight for, she discovered happiness along with that.

She guessed she could give the credit to its rightful owner.

_Thank you, Vergil._

* * *

End.

Is it good?


End file.
